Somebody That I Used To Know
This is a songfic by Brighty. OA is Gotye. Blurb Bumblepaw and Hawkpaw were always friends. But when one rift leads to several other, Bumblepaw wonders what's happened to to her friend, and if she's done something that's truly irriversible. Somebody That I Used To Know Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die "Come on Hawkpaw! I promised Deerpath we'd look after her kits!" Mewed Bumblepaw. Hawkpaw rolled his brown eyes. "Okay fine. Just don't expect me to do this all the time." He replied. Bumblepaw looked at him in shock. Who put dirt in his fresh-kill? She shook her head. Told myself that you were right for me But felt so lonely in your company Bumblepaw looked over at her friend. He seem quiet, and distant. Only making remarks when forced too. "Hawkpaw, are you okay?" She mewed softly. The tom shook his head, but kept his head low, and ears flattened. Finchkit batted her paws at Hawkpaw's tail. "Come play with us!" She mewed. Hawkpaw snarled. "I'm not doing this. Find some cat else to help you." with that he turned tail and stalked off. Hawkpaw? What's going on? "Bumblepaw? Will you play with me?" Finchkit's lonely mew snapped Bumblepaw out of her thoughts. She turned to the small she-cat nodding. I'll worry about this later. Maybe Leafpaw knows what's ruffled his fur. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness The gray she-cat stepped out of the nursery, hearing a loud commotion coming from the clearing. As she walked towards the source of the noise, she spotted Fernpaw, blowing a casket. "I trusted you! I believed in you! And you LIED to me! You said you would do this! I don't care about your stupid excuses! I hate you for this!" Like resignation to the end, always the end So when we found that we could not make sense Well you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad it was over But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough No you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records and then change your number I guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done But I don't wanna live that way Reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough No you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records and then change your number I guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Somebody (I used to know) Somebody (Now you're just somebody that I used to know) Somebody (I used to know) Somebody (Now you're just somebody that I used to know) (I used to know) (That I used to know) (I used to know) Somebody Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics